Dirty Tricks
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Serie de momentos en los que Felicity Smoak es muy Felicity Smoak. Demasiado sincera, pervertida y adorable por su propio bien. Y para el de Oliver Queen. Porque a todos nos ha jugado una mala pasada nuestro cerebro alguna vez. Rated T, por connotaciones y lenguaje. ¡Fuera filtro mental!
1. De especiales y bebidas energéticas

¡Buenos días!

Después de haberme viciado de mala manera a Arrow, he decidido que tenía que escribir algo, lo que fuera, sobe Felicity Smoak.

Y sé lo que estáis pensando: _seriously_? Sí; me identifico muchísimo con ella. No soy una super informática (ni de coña, vamos, me sacas de Facebook y Fanfiction y voy más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje), pero a mí también me juega malas pasadas el cerebro. En los momentos más inoportunos, de hecho.

Me he reído mucho con las interacciones entre Oliver y Felicity porque me he visto reflejada en todas y cada una de las embarazosas situaciones en las que, pudiendo decir las cosas bien, salen de otra forma completamente diferente por la elección de palabras. Sin haber sido depuradas antes por el filtro mental.

Y es por eso que he decidido llamar "Dirty Tricks" a este fic, que significa "malas pasadas"; sí, podía haberlo puesto en español... pero me gustaba que apareciera la palabra "dirty", para que quedara más reflejado lo pervertida que puede llegar a ser mi mente, como la de Felicity, a pesar de que desborde dulzura. Dicho esto, espero que guste.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. _What a pity_ , yo que me conformaba con esos ojazos y esos abdominales...

OoOoO

Ni siquiera con cara de no haber dormido o de llevar una resaca de caballo dejaba de ser atractivo. Y ahí volvía con sus cuentos...

-En realidad, mi amigo Kevin estaba fabricando una bebida energética. Dice que es estupenda para quitar la resaca-se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta-, pero yo soy muy especial sobre lo que me meto en el cuerpo.

Felicity se permitió el deleite visual unas milésimas de segundo, paseando la vista por aquella escultura de carne y hueso, antes de obligarse a decir algo, cualquier cosa.

- _Lo he notado_ -asintió distraída. Luego se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata- No he dicho nada-sacudió la cabeza, desviando la mirada, tremendamente incómoda- ¿Vale?

Por suerte, Oliver se lo tomó a bien. Si no le hubiera hecho gracia se habría caído muerta al suelo de la vergüenza. ¡Maldita bocaza la suya! Aunque, ahora que lo miraba bien, parecía casi halagado, como si no supiera exactamente por dónde salir, sonriendo entre sorprendido, satisfecho e incómodo a partes iguales.

Decidió, por el bien de ambos, salirse por la tangente. Bendito muchacho con abdominales en los que se podría lavar ropa...

-Intento averiguar su composición. ¿Podrías analizar esta muestra y decirme en qué punto de la ciudad se ha elaborado?

Era guapo, sí, y a pesar de las milongas con las que le venía para hacerla trabajar gratis, confiaba en él, pero... aquello le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina de la misma forma que cuando le trajo el portátil con agujeros de bala. Felicity tomó con cuidado lo que le ofrecía, pensando en voz alta:

-Si es... una bebida energética-alternó la mirada desconfiada entre él y la muestra, señalándola-, ¿por qué la trae en una jeringuilla?

Oliver Queen alzó los ojos al cielo, como buscando una respuesta rápida... y soltó de forma dramática:

-Se me acabaron las botellas.

Su guardaespaldas ni se molestó en despedirse de lo mala que había sido la excusa. Casi peor que la de la cafetería de su vecindario. Felicity sonrió para sí misma pero asintió, despidiéndose y escuchando de refilón cómo Oliver suspiraba, casi agradecido. Cualquiera le negaba nada con esos ojazos. Así podría paliar su curiosidad... y tratar de descubrir qué era exactamente el contenido en el que Oliver Queen estaba tan interesado que tenía que recurrir a ella.

OoOoO

 **N/A** : van a ser cortitos, de momento tengo siete escenas en mente.

Conforme tenga tiempo, ya iré colgando. Espero que guste.


	2. De colgantes y joyas familiares

Arual17: ¡Ya ves! Quería coger esos momentazos e ir intercalando POVs, a veces desde el de Felicity y otras desde el de Oliver, porque con sus caras de póquer no sabes bien qué pensar de él tampoco. A saber... En fin, que espero que te guste.

OoOoO

Menuda sorpresa se había llevado, con la doble personalidad de Oliver (aka el misterioso arquero Vigilante). Después de salvarle la vida, con la ayuda de John Diggle, había decidido entrar en su grupito secreto y molón para encontrar a Walter. Y precisamente por su idea de hacer el bien y no solo combatir a los malos malosos de la dichosa libretita estaban detrás del Esquivo.

La Sociedad Contra el Cáncer celebraba una subasta para recaudar fondos, en la que la familia Queen no había invertido una, sino tres antigüedades españolas. Sin embargo, el colgante que se servía en bandeja de plata para el famoso y peligroso ladrón era una flor verdosa con un colgante que le hacía pensar mucho en el anillo de compromiso de Lady Di, no sabía por qué. Le daba miedo mirarlo por si lo rompía.

Tenía que encontrar a sus amigos y comunicarles la buena nueva: ya había implantado un rastreador (y tenía que confesar que le dolía ver el contraste de su tecnología con lo antiguo de la joya). Aquello iba a estar chupado.

OoOoO

Oliver caminó por entre las mesas hasta situarse junto a Dig, que lo puso al corriente de todo enseguida.

-La policía está aquí. Tu cebo también les ha atraído.

-No era esa pieza la que quería cazar-mencionó como si ya tuviera el arco en la mano y fuera dueño y señor absoluto del juego.

Y entonces entró ella, como siempre, mirando alguno de sus aparatos electrónicos, pero esta vez con un vestido brillante, de color oro oscuro y el pelo suelto, sin gafas. Y con una obertura en la pierna que hizo que a Oliver se le secara la boca de la anticipación. Alzó la mirada, como un cervatillo, en su dirección.

Él la miró apreciativamente y John lo siguió, hacia ella.

-Oye-sonrió ampliamente cuando la recibieron-, recibo buena señal del GPS que he puesto en el broche de tu familia. Podré rastrearlo. Y hablando de... –compuso una mueca, reflejando lo que le pasaba por la mente- ¿has pensado qué podría pasar si esto no funciona y el Esquivo se largara con _tus colgantes_?- ambos se detuvieron a mirarla y entonces ella cayó en su error, sin dejar de mirarlo muy fijamente- Lo siento, ha sonado fatal.

Sí, había sonado muy mal, aunque casi peor hubiera sido soltar algo así como "las joyas de tu familia". En fin, bendito cerebro.

Él contuvo una sonrisilla que pugnaba por salir y Diggle se limitó a desviar la mirada, sonriendo sin tratar de ocultarlo. No era un secreto lo muy bien que le caía la informática. A Oliver también, vaya, pero sería raro si se reía abiertamente de su metedura de pata y más cuando había sido precisamente sobre sus _colgantes_.

Por eso, se limitó a apretar los labios hasta formar una línea tensa para evitar sonreír con todas sus ganas y a desviar la mirada, atento:

-Tengamos los ojos abiertos, Felicity.

Y no volvieron a mencionar el tema... hasta que el Esquivo decidió aparecer.


	3. De cartas y caras de póquer

**Arual17** : tiene esa bonita capacidad. ¡Gracias a Dios que hay momentos como estos...! Esta es una de las escenas con las que más me reí porque la pobre intenta arreglarlo... sin éxito. Y me pasa tan a menudo que no puedo más que simpatizar con ella como solo alguien que se avergüenza a/de sí misma cada vez que abre la boca puede saber.

OoOoO

No le hacía gracia, ninguna. Era muy arriesgado enviarla allí. Se le veía en la cara; puede que supiera contar cartas y calcular probabilidades... pero era Felicity. Tenía cara de buena.

Dejarla entrar a ese sitio era como servir cochinillo en bandeja de plata con una manzana en la boca a una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Bueno, Felicity no era un cochinillo, pero la esencia estaba clara.

Era Felicity. Felicity Smoke no va normalmente a casinos porque sí. No al menos pudiendo jugar al póquer online.

-No hay tragaperras, ¿cómo pueden llamar a esto casino si no hay maquinitas?-preguntó para sí misma más que para él por el auricular, después de contar el número de guardias armados. Él sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo para sí mismo. Felicity, Felicity...

-No te despistes- y añadió para confortarla-. Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Ella suspiró, al otro lado de la línea, claramente agradecida.

-Gracias. _Me gusta tenerte dentro de mí_.

Oliver parpadeó perplejo, sin desviar la vista de la puerta de entrada, creyendo haberla escuchado mal. ¿Qué coño...?

-Con "tenerte" me refiero a _tu voz_ –se corrigió nerviosa- y con "de mí" digo de _mi oído_ -jadeó, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que no lo estaba arreglando. Ay, Señor, ¿qué acababa de sugerir intentando corregirse?

Él se obligó a componer una muy estudiada cara de póquer, aunque no tuviera a Felicity delante. Dios santo.

Se había dado cuenta de que soltaba las cosas sin pensar ni usaba filtro alguno cuando estaba nerviosa; no podía culparla, era mucha tensión para ella. Pero acababa de lucirse.

-Voy a callarme ya-dijo más para sí misma que para él.

No necesitaba escuchar su cuenta atrás desde tres para darse tiempo, porque se estaba poniendo histérico y aquello no estaba bien.

-Sería recomendable-asintió, más por su salud mental que por vergüenza o incomodidad por la situación. Tenía que estar concentrado; Felicity estaba ahí adentro, sola y desarmada, y era su amiga, no podía pensar en ella así. No al menos en ese momento.


	4. De madres y médicos

**Arual17** : ¿Verdad que sí? Es épica. Esta otra me dejó por los suelos cuando la vi. Hubiera pagado por ver la cara de Diggle también. La verdad es que los diálogos de antes, sus interacciones, parecen tener algo que se ha ido perdiendo...

A ver qué te parece.

OoOoO

Walter estaba en casa, de nuevo. Y ahora tenían controlada a Moira. Oliver estaba muy unido a su madre, podía llegar a más o menos hacerse una idea de por lo que debería estar pasando.

-Lo único seguro es que Malcom y tu madre planean algo en los Glades-comentó John.

-Y que Walter y yo nos acercamos mucho y por eso le raptaron.

Aquello seguía preocupándola. Se estaba metiendo hasta el cuello en un berenjenal.

-Hay que averiguar qué es la Iniciativa.

Oliver suspiró, como auto-infundiéndose ánimos y se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

-Se lo preguntaré.

Felicity salió disparada detrás de él, tratando de disuadirlo. No es que tuviera nada contra Moira Queen... pero ¿qué madre dispara a su hijo, aún sin saber que es su hijo el que la apunta con una flecha para sonsacarle información que obviamente estaba ocultando? Aquello no casaba, no le terminaba aquella mujer. Las madres tienen un sexto sentido para con sus hijos, por el amor de Dios. ¡Incluso su propia madre!

-¡Ah, no! La última vez que visitaste a tu madre- lo vio coger el arco para dejarlo momentáneamente sobre la mesa y girarse a verla-, te disparó y tuve que jugar a los médicos contigo...

Cerró los ojos (sintiéndose mal consigo misma porque cada vez que le hablaba, él la miraba a los ojos y ella empezaba a tener esa dichosa costumbre de cerrarlos por meter la pata) y se pasó la mano por la frente, apartándose el pelo. La burrada parecía repetirse interiormente con forma de eco. "Jugar a los médicos contigo... jugar a los médicos contigo...". ¿Dónde estaba el cartelito de "Tierra, ¡TRÁGAME!" cuando más lo necesitabas?

-Argh, siempre me salen las peores frases...-se quejó.

Viendo su apuro, Oliver (siempre caballero) no comentó nada. Gracias a Dios, las flechas, el cuerpo, la capucha, su elegancia. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y a tranquilizarlos a ambos.

-Esta vez preguntaré yo. Será una charla amistosa.

Solo esperaba que tuviera razón... porque por mucho que le gustara Oliver sin camisa, prefería no tener que volver a jugar a Operación con él.

Y si tenía que que hacerlo (de médico), que estuviera consciente y ella no tuviera arcadas.


	5. De ascensores y circunstancias platónica

**Arual17** : está más claro que el agua, como pasó con Louise Brealey (Molly Hooper) en la serie de la BBC, Sherlock. ¡Ambas tienen una cámara y un arte que no se tienen consigo mismas! Tenían que hacerlas regulares, porque mejoran a los protagonistas, es que se ve. :)

Vale, aun vez dicho eso, tengo que reconocer que esta escena me mató, no: lo siguiente. Me encanta. Espero que disfrutes tanto leyéndola como yo lo he hecho transcribiéndola.

OoOoO

Escucharon la voz de Diggle desde allí dentro:

-El ordenador central está en la 25, no puedo acercaros más.

Había sido una mala idea. En serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre intentar _hackear_ el ordenador de Merlyn desde el ordenador del propio Merlyn? Solamente a ella, ¡ya podía haber controlado esa bocachancla suya!

Empezó a darse cuenta de lo mala idea que había sido cuando vio a Oliver abrir el techo del ascensor y salir con una rapidez y agilidad increíbles. No es que no supiera de lo que era capaz (aunque jamás lo hubiera visto en acción con traje, aquello era casi tan sexy como verlo hacer ejercicio sin camisa), pero seguía sorprendiéndola.

Una vez estuvo fuera, le pasó el maletín, que él dejó a un lado, y le tendió la mano.

Ella la tomó sin pensar, empezando a lamentarlo en cuanto escuchó crujir su propio hombro. Oliver la sacó del ascensor hacia arriba con una sola mano y Felicity no pudo flipar más porque acababa de levantar a pulso (¡y con un solo brazo!) sus cincuenta y tres puñeteros kilos. Tenía que empezar a dejar de comer hamburguesas. Y tenía que dejar de pensar en Oliver así.

Intentó ayudarlo, sujetándose como pudo (seguía cargando una carpeta, no podía agarrarse con ambas manos) para evitar que cargara más con su peso. Inspiró, tomando conciencia de la altura a la que estaban suspendidos en el aire mientras él abría el maletín y sacaba una pistola, pasando del techo del ascensor a uno de los pilares de la infraestructura. Volvió a tenderle la mano, sin mirarla esta vez, estudiando el punto al que debía disparar.

Felicity jadeó silenciosamente, dándose cuenta de lo caballero que estaba siendo con ella sin pretenderlo siquiera. Felicity Smoak no valía para aquello: era una _geek_ de la informática. Necesitaba un sillón y un teclado, no ir saltando desde ascensores con una carpeta.

Y supo lo mala idea que realmente era cuando tomó su mano y miró hacia abajo. Oliver vocalizó muy claro y muy lentamente milésimas de segundo después:

-No. Mires. Abajo.

-Ya es tarde...-hiperventiló, sujetando más fuerte la carpeta contra su pecho, pero colocándose junto a él- ¿No te había dicho que tenía vértigo? –le tembló la voz- Acabo de saberlo.

Tragó en grueso y decidió apartar la mirada del suelo, que se veía tan lejano. Notó cómo Oliver se agachaba para que ella pasara su brazo por encima de su hombro.

-Felicity... _agárrate fuerte a mí_.

Y Felicity lo miró embelesada. Había sonado... Dios, había sonado perfecto. Casi se había olvidado de la altura... porque estaba en las nubes.

Pero él no la miraba, seguía observando algún punto perdido entre columnas y pilares de hormigón. Y su boca volvió a trabajar más deprisa que su cerebro. O simplemente, para qué engañarse, su cerebro había trabajado más deprisa que su boca, pero inconscientemente se volvió a olvidar de filtrar lo que su traicionero subconsciente tenía planeado.

De todas formas, le hizo caso y se sujetó como pudo contra él. Dios... aquel gimnasio particular bajo el Verdant hacía maravillas. Y la escalera de salmón también. Bendito invento gimnástico. Benditos músculos. Bendita y sensual boca.

-Creía que eso lo oiría en circunstancias muy diferentes.

Oliver volteó a mirarla, con esos ojazos azules llenos de preguntas, y Felicity boqueó torpemente, tratando de no hacer más embarazosa la escena. Seguía en el cielo, un cielo tan azul como sus ojos en los que tenía que dejar de perderse YA.

-En circunstancias... muy platónicas.

Gracias a lo que fuera, Oliver estaba demasiado concentrado para replicar. Se obligó a no decir nada y disparó. Chico listo. Chica muy torpe. Y chica muy salida. Bueno, no solo salida; también romántica. Lo platónico no era enteramente mentira.

-¿Lista?

Él la sostenía fuertemente contra sí mismo y tenía _esa_ mirada. _Oh, sí, Oliver. Hasta el fin del mundo._

Felicity solo asintió. Ya no se atrevía a abrir la boca, por si volvía a soltar alguna otra perla sobre su espalda o el ancho de sus hombros. O sobre lo tenso de su cuerpo en general y los músculos que había descubierto y que ni sabía que existían de observarlo.

Oliver sujetó con decisión la pistola, apretando más a Felicity contra su cuerpo, para saltar con impulso y balancearse como si aquello fuera una liana en su jungla particular.

Y ¡¿qué diantres...?! No, no estaba nada lista. Estaba flipando, mucho.


	6. De lianas y sudores

**Arual17** : ¿verdad que sí? Esa escena fue épica. Yo ya llevaba arrastrando mi mono de Olicity tiempo atrás, pero ese fue el detonante. Por esa escena me dije a mí misma: "Mí Misma, tienes que escribir sobre ellos". Y en principio solo iba a hacerlo sobre Felicity, pero aquí me tienes.

Lo que siempre me he cuestionado, y mira que sigo dándole vueltas, es por qué Oliver nunca le respondía cuando soltaba perlas así. Porque se las deja a huevo y cualquier otro le hubiera contestado, pero él no; él se limitaba a mirarla y a re direccionar el tema para no hacerlo más incómodo.

En fin, en nada se termina el fic, porque oficialmente solo tengo en mente siete escenas. Quién sabe, cuando vaya más relajada tal vez escriba más sobre Arrow.

Ya veremos, por el momento... espero que este capítulo también te guste:

OoOoO

No, no, no, no. Suspiró con resignación. ¿Por qué no podían haberse quedado en Starling City?

-Shhh—Diggle levantó el puño, ordenando silencio militar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Para variar, Felicity hacía lo que le salía de las narices.

-He oído algo.

A él. Lo había oído a él. Joder, era bueno. Se agazapó entre las ramas pensando en que Slade tenía razón: la altura siempre concedía ventaja, por inestable que fuera.

Y entonces sonó aquel "click" y Oliver tuvo miedo. Y Felicity también, porque su voz estaba impregnada de temor cuando llamó a John.

-Dig.

Él alzó la mano, soltando la mochila, con la navaja en la otra, mirándola con el mismo respeto en los ojos.

-No te muevas.

-Vale...

Apartó la tierra y Oliver sacudió la cabeza, incorporándose sobre la rama. Vale, aquello ya se salía de control. No había forma de desactivarla y no había forma de que él perdiera a Felicity.

-Es una mina. Voy a intentar desactivarla.

Y entonces fue cuando se acojonó. No, Dig, no, no, no. NO.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! –le ordenó. La rubia alzó la mirada en su dirección, viéndolo tan solo en pantalones, con su arco y una flecha preparada- Diggle, apártate. Felicity... no te muevas.

Entendió enseguida lo que pretendía cuando disparó hacia una rama en la dirección opuesta. Dig se apartó como pudo y Felicity alzó un brazo, esperándolo, mientras él se desplazaba como si aquello fuera una liana y él un experimentado Tarzan, en su elemento.

Ambos salieron volando por los aires y cayeron al suelo de cualquier manera, con la explosión como banda sonora de fondo. Él sobre ella, sin camisa, sudoroso y con la piel caliente. Muy caliente.

La miró preocupado y ella le devolvió la mirada, agradecida, aún sujetándose de su hombro. Se lo acarició, pasando la mano con cuidado por el omoplato, notándolo tenso y húmedo.

Oliver se olvidó de golpe de todas sus contracturas.

-Vaya- sonrió, acomodándose las gafas e inspirando profundamente, sin saber realmente qué decir- estás- ¿vivo, bien, en posición supina SOBRE ella?- ... _estás todo sudado_.

Era Felicity Smoke, no podía haber dicho nada diferente. No le dio tiempo a sonreír, porque escuchó de fondo hablar a John, recordándole que no estaban solos.

-Ha sido difícil encontrarte.

Desvió la mirada hacia él y, de nuevo, la apartó, sin mirarla, pero tampoco sin tratar de incorporarse. Estaba cómodo en esa posición, sobre ella. Y aquello le daba mucho en lo que pensar y no solo porque seguramente la estaría aplastando.

-No deberíais haber venido-musitó taciturno.

Pero ahí seguía Felicity, sonriendo dulcemente bajo él, mirándolo con una paz que le dio escalofríos y torturándolo con cada respiración, lenta y profundamente.


	7. De identidades secretas y cafés

**Arual17** : yo también lo creo (es más, se hubiera aprovechado de ellas y de la pobre Felicity, menos mal que no se conocían entonces), pero aunque volvió más sutil y maduro de la isla... podría haberle hecho saber desde un principio a la pobre muchacha que creía que debía estar solo (qué oración más larga me ha salido), sin necesidad de esas miradas largas y cargadas de algo que sigo sin saber escribir sin palabras.

Tienes razón: esa temporada empezó bien. Felicity fue brutal con lo de los cocos, me sigo riendo solo de recordarlo xD

Gracias por haber leído y comentado todos los capítulos, que me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Por eso quiero dedicarte este en particular. Espero que te guste mucho y poder escribir pronto sobre ellos otra vez, a ver qué te parece.

OoOoO

-Lo dejo.

Le gustaba ese vestido. Mucho, le quedaba bien. Oliver salió del ascensor seguido de John, pensando en que Felicity debería dejar de llevar tantas faldas y camisas aburridas y llevar vestidos como ese más de seguido.

O tal vez fuera ese vestido. O el hecho de que hubiera amanecido guerrera y ya pusiera en duda todo lo que él hacía sin un "buenos días" o café. Le gustaba esa Felicity Smoke. Casi tanto como la que balbuceaba sin cesar. O la que soltaba insinuaciones veladas inconsciente y adorablemente y trataba después de arreglarlo, colorada hasta las orejas.

-De eso nada-se negó en rotundo.

Si Felicity se marchaba, estaba jodido. Estaban jodidos. Pero él más que nadie; la necesitaba.

-Sí, dimito. No de mi antiguo puesto en informática-explicó, siguiéndolo hacia el despacho antes de pararse en seco al ver que él había volteado a verla-, sino del nuevo, como Secretaria Ejecutiva, el que crees -lo pinchó en el pecho con sus índices, con los ojos brillantes- que voy a aceptar. No puedes estar más equivocado.

Oliver parpadeó sorprendido. Normalmente el contacto entre ellos era nulo (o muy incómodo, algo raro), pero lo había... ¿empujado? Con actitud amenazante con el dedo, enfadada. Le gustaba verla enfadada, era divertido. Y no le molestaría que lo volviera a aguijonear con el dedo si seguía frunciendo el ceño así. El ángulo de sus cejas se hacía más severo... y aquello le parecía tremendamente sexy.

Él la tomó por los hombros, tratando de hacerle entender.

-Necesito una chica miércoles.

-Es... –cerró los ojos, volviéndolos a abrir con mala leche renovada- ¡viernes! Y la respuesta es ¡NO!

Inspiró profundamente, llamando a su paciencia interior. Felicity no entendía su decisión y por eso no la aceptaba, pero le haría entender. Y tal vez pudiera apelar a la informática que llevaba dentro señalando lo que había encargado subir a esa planta personalmente para ella.

-Estos ordenadores nuevos –alzó la palma abierta en la dirección del que iba a ser su despacho, al otro lado del cristal del suyo- son más potentes que el de la típica secretaria.

Pero ella no atendía a razones.

-¿Sabes qué estudié en el MIT? A ver si lo adivinas-insistió-. Pista: no fue secretariado.

-¡Felicity! –la cortó, con autoridad, silenciándola- Debemos tener identidades secretas. Si yo voy a ser Oliver Queen, CEO, no quiero bajar dieciocho pisos cada vez que _tú y yo_ tengamos que hablar de _lo que hacemos por las noches_.

En el momento salió aquello por su boca se maldijo, porque podía malinterpretarse y más mirándola tan fijamente. Pero, al parecer... Felicity aún tenía algo que decir.

Felicity Smoke siempre tenía algo que decir.

-¡ _Y me encanta pasar las noches contigo_!

Y se detuvo de golpe en cuanto la escuchó decir aquello. Ella inspiró profundamente, desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos mientras contaba a la inversa desde tres para calmarse y dejar de soltar las cosas sin pensar.

Oliver le dedicó una mirada que hablaba por sí sola a John Diggle, que los observaba tremendamente entretenido, y se dio la vuelta hacia su propio despacho, desabrochándose la chaqueta. De repente, hacía demasiado calor. Necesitaba pensar en noches más... platónicas. Y llenas de trabajo, no en lo que acababa de insinuar su Felicity.

-Pero me he esforzado mucho para llegar donde estoy-la escuchó siguiéndolo de nuevo, indignada- ¡y no ha sido para traer cafés!

-Podría haber sido peor...-comentó Dig, como quien no quiere la cosa sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, comiendo- Mi identidad secreta es chofer negro.

Oliver los fulminó a ambos con la mirada. Aquello no funcionaba.

-Ahora quiero –volvió a mirarla a ella- que averigües cómo saben los ladrones qué camiones tienen como destino el hospital de los Glades-alzó una mano, para expresarse con más énfasis-. Sabiendo cómo eligen sus objetivos...

-Sabremos cuándo y dónde detenerlos-completó Dig, asintiendo conforme.

-Vale-aceptó unos segundos después Felicity a regañadientes, dando un golpecito en la mesa. Se paró de camino, dándose la vuelta para volver a mirarlo, con una sonrisa y voz extremadamente dulces, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo-. Ah, ¿te apetece un café?

Esa cara de niña buena escondía algo. Oliver sentía la tensión en los hombros, como cuando sabía que alguien lo observaba o le estaba mintiendo. Con Felicity, la sensación no era del todo la misma... sentía peligro. Peligro en la boca del estómago y aquello, por extraño que sonara, le gustaba.

Tierra llamando a Oliver. Pero había un trasfondo, a pesar de la dulzura que emanaba por todos los poros de su piel que ese precioso vestido no cubría.

-No te estás ofreciendo a traerme un café, ¿verdad?

Lo dicho. Felicity se dio la vuelta, completamente indignada y salió hecha una furia de su despacho, caminando a grandes zancadas; pisando fuerte.

-No, de ninguna manera. ¡Nunca!-agitó los brazos una vez se posicionó a la altura de Dig, que seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión concentrada mirando hacia el suelo.

Era la única forma de la que no se reía descaradamente. Oliver también apretó los labios formando una línea tensa para contener la sonrisa porque (por mucho que le gustara verla a través de la pared de cristal, gracias a sus despachos conectados) no quería enfadarla y ponerla a prueba virtualmente. Felicity podía ser peligrosa si se lo proponía con acceso a internet. Y él estaba en las redes sociales desde que había vuelto de la Isla. Tenía una reputación que mantener, si quería seguir con su fachada de Oliver Queen, CEO, como le había dicho.

Además, le gustaba verla trabajar. Y le gustaba verla enfadada y con ese vestido.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era su cerebro y las malas pasadas que le jugaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Oh, sí. Le gustaba mucho.

OoOoO

 **N/A** : hasta aquí. Se acabó lo que se daba y espero que haya gustado.

La verdad es que me reí mucho viendo todas estas escenas y, como he dicho antes, espero tanto que vosotros os hayáis reído también al leerlas como poder escribir pronto sobre ellos de nuevo.

Muchas gracias,

Blackie.


End file.
